Host One-shots!
by Foxy redhead
Summary: Some awesome one-shots! A few from during the book, a couple after. Basically anything that comes to my mind ;D
1. Even before I knew it, I loved you

**Hey guys! I've had some one-shots bouncing around in my head lately, so I decided to write them down! Yay! 3 Comment below please! I love to hear what you have to say! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't be rude or hurtful, I try my best (; So here it is!**

_**Wanda's POV:**_

Ian slammed the door after a particularly bad run in with Kyle.

"Sometimes! Sometimes I wish you hadn't saved that son of a -"

"IAN!" I cut him off

"Gun, I was gonna say son of a gun."

I scowled, "You better have been."

"I'm sorry Wanda, sometimes 'Jerk' isn't a strong enough adjective for that butt-face I have to call my brother."

I sighed and went back to folding the laundry. Ian plopped down on the other end of the bed and mumbled, almost inaudibly, "Sometimes I wish you had let him fall…"

I looked up from my laundry and stared at him for a long moment.

"You want to know why I didn't let him fall?" I asked. Ian looked back up at me, the frustration apparent in his eyes and nodded.

"I couldn't let him drop because… because… It was you. You lying there unconscious. You slipping towards death. It wasn't Kyle. I looked his face and I saw you. I couldn't… I _wouldn't_ let you drop. Somewhere, in the recesses of my mind, I knew you were safe, that Kyle wasn't you… but that part wasn't as loud as the part screaming 'SAVE HIM!'. Even though that was before I knew I loved you, you meant too much to me, even then, for me to let a man with your face fall." I reached up with both hands and cradled his face. Ian brought his hands up to cover mine.

"And do you remember when I was …mourning, for the souls? In the game room? You sat by me, for days, in just as much pain as I was in. And the third day? When you couldn't stand to wallow in your silent sorrow any longer? You left, and I missed your presence. I wanted you next to me. I didn't understand why, but I needed you. I wish I had realized it sooner… I love you Ian, I've loved you longer than even _I_ have known."

"I love you too," he whispered "so much."

I leaned close to him and closed my eyes just as he brought his lips to meet mine. Fire burned it's way down my throat and warmed my whole body. It was a wonderful pain, what hurt more was stopping.

"Ian?"

"Yes?" he answered between the kisses he trailed down my neck

"Let's go to bed…"

He brought his head back up to look at me and smiled. We laid down together, and I snuggled closer to Ian's chest.

"Good night, my Wanderer." Ian whispered as he hugged me closer and kisses the top of my head

"I love you Ian" I mumbled, before I fell asleep in his arms.

**Yay! love it?! Hate it?! Comment below!**


	2. Ian's Break down

**This is my version of what happened after Ian left Wanda alone in the game room. It may be slightly too exaggerated... so, comment below please! I love to hear what you have to say! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't be rude or hurtful, I try my best (; Special thanks to Mikaylaann42! You rock! So here it is!**

**I don't own the Host, unfortunately ):**

_**Ian's POV**_

**By the third day I was beginning to think she was trying to starve herself to death. I pushed the try of food I had brought to her closer, until it touched her leg and she flinched.**

**"****Please, Wanda. Please eat something." I begged her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away again and I quickly removed it.**

**"****Please don't hate me." I pleaded, "I'm sorry. If I had known… I would have stopped them. I won't let it happen again." She didn't respond.**

**"****I should have told you," I whispered. We sat for a second, and even though I had said it, I didn't know if telling her would've cause any less pain.**

**"****Please eat." she said nothing, and silence returned, for about an hour. I finally couldn't stand the silence any longer. I stood up, and left, wiping a tear from my cheek. Barely holding in the impending sob. As soon as I was out the door, I ran. I ran until I made it to my room. I closed the door... and broke down. Falling to my knees at the edge of my bed, the sobs ripping their way out of my chest. Torchered, strangled sounds. ****_{She's hurting,} _****I thought as I dissolved in my own tears, ****_{More than she's ever hurt in all her lives...And I can't do anything to fix it…}_****My soul sunk, deep into the agony that up till then, I'd been hovering on the edge of. I was only allowed to beat myself up for a few minutes, before Jeb showed up. **

**"****Now Kid, this isn't something to rip your lungs out over." ****_{Ah, only you, Jeb}_****I thought **

**"****She'll come around before long."**

**"****How much longer Jeb?! It's been ****_three_****days! I'm beginning to think she'll be like that forever…" my voice failed and the tears began running again. I buried my head in my hands to hide them. "She refuses to eat, or drink, or move in any way shape or form. Except for flinching when you try to touch her." Jeb was silent then I heard him leave. I looked on after him. ****_{Where the heck is he going?} _****I wondered. I got up to follow him, but realised my face would be a dead giveaway to my come apart. I made a quick run to the water room to wash my face with cold water and calm down. Then I went looking for Jeb. I checked the main plaza, the hospital wing, and the kitchen, and then Jamie's room. No where. Jared was sitting next to Jamie, he looked worried **

**"****Hey, Jared, do you know where Jeb is?" I asked him**

**"****I thought I saw him heading to the game room when I came here." He answered in a monotone voice, not looking up from Jamie.**

**"****Thanks… Jared? Don't worry man, he'll pull through." The corner of his mouth lifted for half a second, but he said nothing. Without another word, I headed to the game room, dreading every step. When I walked into their circle of light I saw Jeb sitting next to an unfolded Wanda… Who had ****_food_****in her hand! My heavy heart was suddenly soaring. I was sure that my elated relief was showing on my face, because her face filled with guilt.**

**"****Here you are, Jeb," I said in a restrained voice -trying to hide my joy and relieve her unnecessary guilt. I sat down next to them, closer to Jeb though, I didn't want to push her. "Jared guessed you might be here." **

**Wanda scooted closer to me and put her hand on top of mine, "Sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse from dormancy. I turned my hand over to hold hers,**

**"****Don't apologize to me." ****_{I don't deserve it} _****I added in my head**

**"****I should have known. Jeb's right. Of course you fight back. How can I blame you for that?"**

**"****It's different with you here. It should have stopped." I looked down again, ashamed**

**"****All's fair in war," Wanda said trying to smile.**

**I forced a smile too, 'And love. You forgot that part." **

**Don't forget to comment! Thanks!**


	3. What I wanted to happen

**This is a real short one, sorry, but I liked this, so I wrote it (: It's what********I wanted to happen when Ian came back. Comment below please! I love to hear what you have to say! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't be rude or hurtful, I try my best (; **

**I don't own the Host... wish I did...**

_**Wanda's POV**_

**"****Here you are, Jeb," Ian said in a subdued voice and sat down next to us, closer to Jeb though. "Jared guessed you might be here." **

**I scooted closer to Ian and put my hand on top of his, "Sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking. He turned his hand over to hold mine,**

**"****Don't apologize to me." **

**"****I should have known. Jeb's right. Of course you fight back. How can I blame you for that?"**

**"****It's different with you here. It should have stopped." He looked down again, ashamed.**

**"****All's fair in war," I said trying to smile.**

**Ian forced a smile too, 'And love. You forgot that part."**

**I don't know what came over me, but for some reason - unknown to me - I crawled over and sat in Ian's lap, snuggling in his chest. Ian tensed, shocked at me. but then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.**

**"****This feels nice," Ian whispered in my ear, "Not that I'm complaining, but, I'm really confused."**

**"****Me too. It just feels… ****_right_****, somehow…"**

**He grinned, "I agree." then his face fell, "What about Mel?"**

**I thought for a moment, "She's not objecting…" **

**"****Oh good" Ian declared, his grin appearing**

**"****Okay, break it up. I'm not finished…" Jeb interrupted.**

**Love it? Hate it? comment please!**


	4. Jealous of a chair

**Hey there guys! I had a flash of inspiration, so I wrote this! Hope you like it (; Please comment below! The more comments, the faster I update! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

**_Wanda's POV_**

**I hung out with Burns today, and all day, when I would look over at Ian, he looked worried and angry. Especially after Burns made me laugh. I didn't understand, was I doing something wrong? I decided to ask Mel about it. **

**"****Hey Mel,"**

**"****What's up Wanda?" **

**"****Have you noticed that Ian's been acting sorta… weird lately?" I asked **

**"****Of course he has! Haven't you noticed that Burn's has been totally flirting with you all day?"**

**I jumped a little "He WHAT?" I practically yelled**

**Melanie grinned, "You really are oblivious, aren't ya?"**

**I scowled at her, "Well that's not exactly my fault, no one has ever flirted with me before." **

**Mel gave me a look, "Umm… Wanda, you realize Ian flirts with you all the time right?"**

**I was taken aback, "He does?"**

**"****Why the heck do you think you constantly blush?" she asked, making me blush**

**"****Oh, right… Ok then…"**

**"****You know, if you ask me, I'd say Ian is jealous." Mel mused after a moment**

**"****Ian? Jealous? Of Burns?" I was utterly shocked, "He knows there is no possibility of that ever happening, right? Ian is mine and I am his." I said, completely sure of myself in saying this. And yet, a little worried. "What should I do?" **

**"****Get him alone, ask about it and then explain your feelings," Mel suggested, "It'll be ok." She added smiling **

**I smiled back, "Thanks Mel!" and gave her a quick hug before running off to find Ian. **

**I found him sitting in the kitchen, head in his hands.  
****_{Ok, that has to stop!} _****Ian was not going to be mopey a moment longer! not if I could help it!**

**"****Hey Ian," His head turned in my direction in response, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked sheepishly.**

**Ian hopped right up, smiling and took my hand to walk me out, "Where to?" he asked**

**"****Um," I looked around the empty room, "We could stay here?" **

**"****Ok." He led me over to sit down next to him, "What's up?" he asked**

**"****Right, so I noticed that you've been acting, sorta... funny, lately. And I was wondering… are you… umm, jealous? Of Burns?" I asked staring at my lap. When I finally looked up at his eyes, Ian looked taken aback,**

**"****Me? Jealous? Of Burns?"**

**"****That's what I said when Mel suggested it...heh heh" I laughed awkwardly, my eyes back at my lap. Ian placed his hand on my face and lifted it to look at his. **

**"****Wanda, I'm currently more jealous of that chair that I am of that creep Burns." He said nodding to my chair**

**"****My chair?" I asked **

**Ian smirked, "Well my lap's real cold right about now, and I'll bet that chair is real warm…" Ian grinned mischievously. I understanding what he was getting at, I complied and climbed into his lap.**

**"****Much better, thanks" Ian said resting his lips on the top of my head.**

**"****So, if you're not jealous… What's wrong?" I asked confused**

**"****I guess I'm just… irritated, with him. I'm the only one allowed to look at you the way he does." Ian's brow furrowed.**

**"****What way?" I asked**

**"****He looks at you like…" Ian hesitated, " almost like he thinks he's winning you, like you're his… But you're ****_mine_****. ****Not****his. He needs to quit it." Ian said scowling. **

**"****You know, Ian, it doesn't matter what he thinks."**

**Ian looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?" **

**"****I ****_mean_****, as long as ****_I_****know who I love, and ****_you_****know who I love, what ever delusion Burns is under doesn't matter." I finished with a smile**

**"****Oh," Ian smiled, "And who might that be?"**

**I grinned, "Andy, of course!" I teased**

**"****Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Love you too babe."**

**"****You know you're my favorite person in the known universe, right?" I asked**

**"****You'd better believe it." Ian replied grinning. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	5. Ficety Wanda

_**Hey guys! How's it goin? I really liked this idea! Had it bouncing around for a while. Please review! Love reading your comments! The more comments the faster I update! Special thanks to fanficlover22333, tessanatorsix, Lovaticstayingstrong, and bloominidiot for favoriteing and following! You guys are awesome!**_

**Wand's POV**

"Hey Wanda! Can I talk to you?" Burns called to me. I stood to meet him, pulling Ian up with me.

"Alone?" He added eyeing our interlocked hands

"Um, sure Burns, what about?" I asked releasing Ian's hand and walking over to meet Burns. When I got to his side, Burns took my hand in his. It was a little uncomfortable, Ian's hand felt much nicer.

"I'll tell you in a minute." He promised as he led me out of the kitchen

We made our way through the corridors and into an empty hallway.

"Wanda," Burns started, "I _really_ like you, a lot, much more than that human, _Ian _ever could."

My eyes widened, "Umm…" I was at a loss of words

"We have so much more in common, he could never love you the way I could, and do."

I scowled, I was angry now, "You're wrong." I said backing away from Burns.

He caught my wrist and chuckled almost darkly, "Oh, Wanda, we both know you have feelings for me. Ian's not here, you don't have to hide them." he said and pulled me towards him.

I didn't see it coming, the way I do with Ian, but his lips crashed down on mine, insistent. I was utterly blindsided, and froze into a statue in shock. When the fact that Burns was kissing me, finally clicked in my brain, I went with the first solution that came to mind. My fist connected with his jaw. Burns stumbled back and fell on the ground, rubbing the quickly forming bruise on his face. I was shocked at myself, just like when Mel punched Jared when I was in her body. I ran. Ran right back to the kitchen, and straight to Ian's arms. He rubbed away the tears that I didn't even realize were running down my cheeks.

"What happened Wanda?" Ian's concern was very present in his voice

"Burns… He… he…" the huge lump in my throat prevented me from finishing.

"What did he do Wanda?" His voice as hard, on the edge of fury

"Kissed me…" I whispered against his chest

"He WHAT!?" Ian yelled jumping up with me still cradled to his chest, "I'll kill 'im. I'll break his face." He mumbled walking towards the hallway.

I started sobbing again and Ian froze in his tracks. confused. "I already beat you to it…" I said between sobs

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, just as Burns walked through the door. Big purple bruise on his jaw. His eyes bugged out and he ran out, covering his purple blotch, super embarrassed.

Ian burst out laughing. Between guffaws, he managed to get out, "_You_ _Punched_ him?!"

I was so surprised with Ian's reaction that all I could do was nod.

"That's so Awesome!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you could punch!"

"it wasn't nice…" I mumbled ashamed of myself

"But he really did deserved it though." Ian pointed out

"Yeah, I guess." I conceded reluctantly

"You know what a punch like that deserves?" Ian asked

"A timeout?" I guessed

He chuckled, "Nope! A kiss."

"Oooo, I think I like that prize." I commented smiling

Ian leaned in and kissed me sweet and soft. I liked a _**whole**_ lot better than Burns's kiss!

_**Review please!**_


	6. Jamie's Master plan

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I was working on my newest story, ****Igniting the New Sun****, a twilight fan fiction this time. You should check it out! This chapter is Jamie's POV of the first night in the game room. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own the host in any way shape or form**

**_Jamie's_** _**POV**_

_{Oh my gosh!} _I thought frustrated, {_Why are they not having their 'Happily Ever After' yet?!}_

The rains started today, 3 weeks _after_ Wanda got her new body, and they _still_ haven't kissed! I'd figured it out. They were both waiting for each other to "work it out" or something. I wished they would just get on with being in love with each other. Their awkwardness was kinda bringing everyone down. But you know what? I had devised a Plan! And I was set upon putting it in motion that night in the game room.

**(skipping to that night to save time) **

"Over here, Wanda," I called, waving her toward where I'd just set my mattress next to Ian's. "There's room for all three of us now." Wanda and Ian walked over to me. Ian had one of the hospital's cots under his arm.

"You don't really want that cot, do you, Wanda? I'll bet we could all fit okay on the mattresses if we shoved them together." I said, grinning as I kicked my mattress into Ian's without waiting for agreement. "You don't take up much space." (Phase one of master plan: complete)

I took the cot from Ian and leaned it up against the wall nearest to us, out of the way, then stretched out on the very edge of the far mattress and turned my back to them.

"Oh, hey, Ian," I added without turning. "I talked to Brandt and Aaron, and I think I'm going to move in with them. Well, I'm beat. Night, guys."

Wanda and Ian didn't move. Probably stunned at my forcing them together. (Phase two of master plan: complete)

"Lights out," Jeb bellowed from across the room. "Everybody shut yer trap so I can get some shut-eye."

People laughed, but took him seriously as always. One by one the four lamps were dimmed until the room was almost black. After a minute or two, I felt and heard the other mattress being pressed down. Wanda laid down right on the seam where the two mattresses met. a good two inches from me. Probably about the same from Ian too.

"Is this okay?" I heard Ian whisper

"Yes, thank you," Wanda replied

I waited for the sound of the springs squishing, indicating that Wanda had moved closer to Ian, but it didn't come. I finally decided to "push" her in the right direction. I turned over, just enough to bump into Wanda.

"Oops, sorry Wanda." I murmured and yawned for effect

She automatically shifted away to give me room. She immediately bumped into Ian with a small gasp. She started moving away from him and I thought,

_{No! stay over there!} _when something - or someone (hint, hint) - stopped her. A second later I heard her rolled over to face him.

_{YES! SUCCES!} _I thought _{Unplanned Phase three: complete!} _

"Is this okay?" I heard Wanda say, repeating Ian's earlier question

"Better than okay." was the answer. There were a few more minutes of silence before Ian asked, in an even smaller voice

"Wanda, do you think…?" and fell silent

"Yes?" she asked

"Well, it looks like I have a room to myself now. That's not right."

_{Exactly!} _I thought excited _{And!? Ask her!} _

"No. There's not enough room for you to be alone." I could have sworn her words were almost urging him to ask

"I don't want to be alone. But…"

"But what?"

_{Yeah! What?!} _

"Have you had enough time to sort things out yet? I don't want to rush you. I know it's confusing… with Jared..." Wanda was quiet for a moment. then she _giggled_ of all things!

"What?" Ian demanded

"I was giving _you_ time to sort things out," she explained in a whisper. "I didn't want to rush _you_ \- because I know it's confusing. With Melanie."

I felt the bed bounce as Ian jumped a little in surprise "You thought…" But Melanie isn't you. I was never confused."

"And Jared isn't you." you could hear the smile in her voice

Ian's voice was tight and jealous sounding as he replied "But he's still Jared. And you love him."

"Jared is my past, another life. You are my present."

When Ian spoke again, his voice was rough with emotion. "And your future, if you want that."

"Yes, please."

And then I heard them kiss in the most platonic way possible under the crowded circumstances (me). The rains would end, and when the did, Ian and Wanda would be together, partners in the truest sense. A promise Wanda had never experienced in all her lives. Just the thought of their pure joy made me grin before falling asleep. My last thought being,

_{Master plan: complete and utter success!}_

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	7. Ian's interspecies family

**Hey guys! I've really liked this idea! I even put off finishing the next chapter of ****Igniting the New Sun ****to wright this! So I hope you love it too! Big thanks to FireOfInspiration, Twiheart23teamjocab, escarlet 12, Poppy, lilmarie for following me! And HUGE thanks to .94! Your review made my day! Oh! BTW I have officially run out of ideas for this. If you have any ideas, feel free to request I write them! I'd love to write anything you can think up ;D Thanks Guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly… **

_**Ian's POV **_

I was watching one of the soul's TV channels. Sum'um 'bout a former See Weed - I wasn't really paying attention - when I hear Jared ask,

"What are you staring at, Wanda?"

I turn to look at Wanda and find her smiling softly at whatever it was.

"Something I've never seen in all my lives. I'm staring at… hope.

Jared got up and moved to stand behind her, peeking out over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" his eyes scanning the buildings out the window

Wanda's hand caught his chin and pointed it in the right direction. Jared didn't even flinch!

"Look," Wanda said. At this point, I had gotten up and was following after Jared.

"What am I looking at?" Jared asked, I was kinda wondering too

"The only hope for survival I've ever seen for a host species."

"Where?" Jared demanded, bewildered

"See?" Wanda asked pointing at a laughing woman, "See how she loves her human child?"

At that moment, the woman snatched a little boy (probably her son) from the swing and squeezed him in a tight embrace, covering his face with kisses. He cooed and flailed - just a baby. Not the miniature adult I knew he would be if there was a bugger in his head.

Jared gasped. "That baby is _human?_ How? Why? For how long?"

Wanda shrugged. "I've never seen this before - I don't know. She has not given him up for a host. I can't imagine that she would be... forced." I kinda wasn't listening after that, I couldn't tear my eyes from the miracle before me. _{That could be Wanda… with that little boy… she would be the best mother…} _these were among the many thoughts running through my head

"Hmm. Perhaps, someday, some of my kind and some of yours will live in peace. Wouldn't that be… strange?" I hear Wanda comment through my daze. But I still couldn't stop watching the happy interspecies family. They started to leave. The mother dusted the sand off her jeans while the father took the boy. Then, holding hands that they swung between them, the souls strolled toward the apartments with their human child. I swallowed loudly. We said nothing the rest of the night. Leaving each other to their individual thoughts. Mine kept running through my head… on a continuous loop: _{That could be Wanda… with that little boy… she would be the best mother… what if, I? could be the father?...}_

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave requests or ideas!**


	8. The Kiss

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to think of anything to write - although none of you were much help either - I finally have something for ya! Hope you like! I'm still open for ideas, got nothin after this. Comment please! !D Enjoy!**

_**Ian's POV**_

I was tired of waiting. I left my room and headed for the supply hole. If you ask me, Wanda and Jared had had plenty of time to talk. I was getting anxious…

When I finally made it to the hole, I found it abandoned. I had turned to leave when I heard boxes shifting behind me. I whipped around. Shifting boxes caught my attention.

"Wanda?"

"Ian? Ian! Can you help me?" Her voice sounded shaky, had she been crying? I rushed over to the stacks of boxes. Removing them, careful not to hurt Wanda, I aided her struggle for freedom. When she was liberated, Wanda crumpled on the ground.

_{Is she hurt?! What did Jared do?!} _I thought as I dropped down next to her to find out. Silent tears were running down her red cheeks. She tried to wipe them away too late.

"Wanda? What happened?" My voice was soft, full of concern. But the thought of what happened apparently was too painful. Wanda shook her head as more tears leaked down her face. I sat quietly for a moment… then I slid over to her and scooped her into my lap. Hugging her to my chest.

"It's okay, Wanda," I whispered reassuringly, "You don't have to say a word…"

Wanda didn't seem to think so, cuz about a minute later, she whispered into my shirt, "He kissed me Ian…"

I tensed up, and immediately forced myself to relax, "He did?" my voice shook

"It was a test," Wanda's voice cracked, "and I thought… I thought it was real…" she shoved her face closer to me.

"A test?" I asked. Setting aside her second comment for the moment

"He thought he knew what would happen… I _surprised_ him…"

"Why does it matter to you if it was real or not Wanda?" I steered the conversation back to how Wanda felt. I could get all the gory details of the kiss from Jared later. All I cared about right then was Wanda and _her _feelings.

"I… I wanted it to be…" her answer was almost inaudible… but I still caught it… and a little piece of me tore.

A shaky "Oh…" was all I could muster

"Mel's emotions are too strong…" Wanda commented almost bitterly

"Mel's?"

"She loves him, so I do too."

I was confused, "So… Do _you_, yourself love him? Or Mel?"

She paused, thinking. Her tears were thinning too. "I don't know. It's hard to separate my feelings from my body's."

I couldn't decide if I should be reassured or upset by that. So instead I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I think so," she sniffed. "Thank you Ian." Wanda wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. Then she pecked my cheek with a kiss before standing and walking back down the cave corridor. I was left sitting, mouth agape in shock, to watch her departure.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to comment! Even if it's something random like, "I like cheese!"**


	9. Chap-stick

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had any **_**_inspiration 'till now. I hope you like it! Anything you'd like me to write? Leave a comment below!_**

**Wanda's POV**

It had been a long, extremely fun day at the water park. Ian and I were drying off and preparing to go home. I applied some chap-stick to my Arizona dried lips. I hate when my lips are chapped, so I tend to carry my chap-stick with me at all times.

"Can I borrow that?" Ian asked referring to my chap-stick. I quickly hid the tube behind my back,

"Borrow what?" I replayed playing coy. Ian seams to lose ever tube of chap-stick I get him, I didn't want him to lose mine for me. I know it's selfish, but, "I'm only human" as Ian would say.

Ian rolled his eyes and smiled, "Your chap-stick, Wanda. Can I borrow your _chap-stick._"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have chap-stick." Ian tried to meet my eyes, but I was looking anywhere but him to try and uphold my lie. Already sure he knew I was lying.

"I just saw you put it on your lips, babe." Ian said, confirming my earlier suspicion. I pulled my lips in, then answered,

"Oh yeah... that chap-stick. I, um... Just used up the last of it actually." I lied again, still averting my eyes.

"Did you really?" Ian didn't believe me for a second, "Well, it seams as though I have two choices..." I finally met his gaze, wondering what he meant.

"Either," He explained, taking a slow step towards me, "I go without, and wait till we get home," Ian moved ever closer, "_Or_, we can **share** the last of your chap-stick." Ian was a mere inch away, looking straight down into my eyes. I couldn't focus well, as you can imagine.

"And since," He continued, "I'm feeling really impatient today, and a huge supporter of the phrase "sharing is caring", it looks as though we'll have to share." Ian's voice had trained into a whisper.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Ian?" I managed to breath. He flashed a smile before answering,

"Just like this;" Ian wrapped one arm around my waist, the other finding it's way into my hair, and then, he pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly my arms were around his neck, pulling him closer as we kissed. It was quite romantic, then Ian got silly. Comically, he puckered his lips and rubbed them all over mine, extremely exaggeratedly. I couldn't help but laugh, and soon we were both hysterically laughing in a tight hug.

"That was some of the best sharing I've ever done." I commented

"Me too. Maybe next time we can share tongues too." Ian teased. I blushed,

"Slow down a bit babe, we're in public."

"Just joking, Wanda. Oh, and by the way," Ian flashed me the chap-stick he stole when he destracted me with a kiss, "You are a terrible liar."

**_Comment please! _**


End file.
